


No More Sourwolf

by Secret_Goddess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Derek Hale, Feels, Fluff, big brother Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Goddess/pseuds/Secret_Goddess
Summary: Stiles has to bring his little sister, (Y/N) to a pack meeting. Derek shouldn't mind... right?





	No More Sourwolf

Stiles was late. Shit he was really late and he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it when he finally got to the pack meeting he was supposed to go to right after school. He actually had a real excuse for once though so he thought that he might be okay. He was wrong. The second he walked up to the door of Derek’s loft he knew he was about to get chewed out for his tardiness.

The door opening to the loft grabbed everyone’s attention and heads quickly turned to Stiles who gave a weak smile and wave.

“You’re late.” Derek said with an unimpressed look.

“Yeah I know and I’m sorry but I actually have a real reason,” everyone rolled their eyes because when did Stiles ever actually have a legitimate reason for being late? “No! I swear I do! (Y/N) come on in sweetie.”

Your short toddler legs brought you inside the loft which seemed absolutely enormous to you. You wore a white shirt with a puppy on it, dark rolled up jeans, and black converse, while also sporting a light pink backpack. You were shy with all these new faces and what seemed like giants towering over you, so you hid behind Stiles and grabbed a handful of his jeans for comfort.

“Dude who’s that?” Malia asked with her brows furrowing.

“Everyone this is my little sister, (Y/N). (Y/N) c’mon say hi, I promise they won’t bite” Stiles laughed a little after saying that with the knowledge of the bite.

You peaked around your big brother’s leg and gave a small wave and then quickly hid again where you felt safe.

“(Y/N) look who’s here!” Stiles tried to grab your attention and pointed at someone you loved sitting on the couch.

“Scotty!” your little voice called out and caused Scott to smile and wave to you. As soon as you saw him smile you ran over to him and raised your arms up indicating that you wanted him to pick you up so you could sit on his lap, which he graciously did.

“So yeah sorry I’m late guys, but (Y/N)’s babysitter fell though and I had to pick her up from school and I have to watch her today, so I hope it’s not a problem that she’s here or anything.”

“It’s fine but don’t let it happen again,” Derek grumbled “now back to what we discussing about this other pack making their way to Beacon Hills.”

* * *

 

The pack considered on what their game plan would be with the new pack and what they may want from them. After they all agreed on what to do they decided to hang out in the loft for a while before going home.

Scott had set you down a little while ago and told you to go play while they all talked. You thought it was boring anyway so you were happy to dig through your backpack and get a coloring book out and color for the remainder of their conversation. When you noticed that they were done you stuffed everything back into your bag and decided to be brave and talk to your big brother’s friends. You saw that the big grumpy one was all by himself so you thought you would go and talk to him.

When you finally reached the big grumpy guy he didn’t seem to notice you since you were so small compared to him, so you tugged a bit on his jeans to get his attention. Right after you did this, he looked down at you with a confused look on his face wondering what this child would want from him.

“Why are you so grumpy?” Your innocent question made others in the room begin to chuckle because of course only a Stilinski would ask the big, bad, and brooding Derek Hale a question like that.

“Excuse me?” Derek was surprised that that was what the small girl wanted to know of him.

“You look sad. How come?” You tried looking into his eyes while asking him, but had trouble from your vantage point. You didn’t want him to be upset he seemed nice, so you reached for his hand to make him feel better because whenever you were sad Stiles would do that for you. Derek accepted your hand and gave a small smile because you reminded him of his younger sister, Cora, who he hasn’t seen in a while.

“I’m not sad anymore thank you very much for making me feel better.” Derek gave out a genuine smile because of how cute you were and how much you reminded him of Cora in that moment. The rest of the pack all stopped talking and looked at the two of you with their mouths gaping because they didn’t think they had ever seen the Derek Hale be so nice before.

Stiles looked to Scott and whispered “Maybe I should bring (Y/N) around more often if it means that Derek will start being nice.” Scott snickered and nodded in agreeance.

“Hey I heard that.” Derek looked over to Scott and Stiles with an unimpressed face.

When Derek took his attention away from you, you tugged on his hand so he would look back down at you. Once he did you raised your arms silently telling him to pick you up and he did so. “Will you play with me?” you asked with a smile.

Derek glanced around hoping that everyone went back to their conversations and when he realized that they had he agreed to playing with you. You told him that you had toys in your backpack, so he brought you over to it and set you down to get what you needed. He ended up on just sitting on the ground with you so that you wouldn’t be so far away. When you pulled out two tiaras and a scepter Derek began regretting his decision. You climbed onto his lap and placed one of the tiaras onto his head and the other onto your head. You explained the game to him which involved him being your prince.

* * *

 

Stiles looked at the time and figured that you would want to start heading home so he went to look for you. He figured that either you got bored of Derek or Derek slipped away from you, so he went over to Lydia and Malia since he thought you would be with them. When he reached them and didn’t see you anywhere he was a little confused. “Hey guys do you know where (Y/N) is?”

Lydia and Malia looked at each other and started laughing. Stiles looked at them like they’ve lost their minds because what could possibly be so funny about that?

“Um, look over there on the floor.” Lydia giggled while pointing across the room. There you were jumping around waving the sparkly scepter everywhere giggling, while Derek sat cross legged on the ground lightly laughing and talking to you. Stiles honestly couldn’t believe his eyes. The once sourwolf was being nice? To his little sister? Derek could rarely even stand Stiles, yet there he was playing a game with the youngest Stilinski. Stiles actually took his phone out to snap a quick picture because he knew he would never see anything quite like this ever again.

Stiles walked back over to Scott with wide eyes and incredulously asked “Dude what is happening?”

“Um, I honestly don’t know. I’m actually kinda scared man.” Scott replied with just as much surprise.

Stiles walked over to where you were with Derek to gain your attention. “Stileeees!” you exclaimed with happiness from seeing your brother. Derek looked up and quickly ripped the tiara off his head and set it down next to you as if that would make it so no one had noticed him wearing it in the first place.

“Hey sweetie it’s time to go home now, ok? I need you to clean up your toys and get ready to go.”

“B-but I don’t wanna leave Dewek!” you were upset with the news of having to leave your new friend.

“Hey it’s okay (Y/N/N). I’m sure Derek would be happy to have you come over and play with him again sometime, right Derek?” Stiles smirked trying to hold a laugh in.

Derek gave him a bitch face and then turned and smiled towards you, “You can definitely come over again (Y/N).” You smiled brightly and gave him a tight hug around his neck which he reciprocated. When you finally released him, you put all of your stuff back into your bag and told Stiles that you were ready to go.

Right before you reached the door, you turned around and ran back to Derek to give him a hug around the leg then ran back to your brother and Scott. Stiles picked you up and waved good bye to the pack before opening the door to leave.

When Scott closed the door, Stiles looked at you and smiled and asked “So (Y/N) is Derek your new boyfriend?”

You looked at your big brother with a surprised look on your young face “I hope so!” you squealed with hope.

Stiles and Scott laughed in unison at the thought of your little crush on the big, bad wolf, and how you had seemed to turn Derek into this nice, caring version of himself when he was around you.

“Wow (Y/N/N) I thought I was your boyfriend.” Scott jokingly said because you had begun liking Scott the same way when you turned 2 and called him your boyfriend for the past two years.

“Sorry Scotty, but I’m a big girl now so I have a new boyfriend.” You said in all seriousness while the boys laughed at your statement as they reached the jeep to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic, so tell me what you think and what other fics you might want :) I'm open to writing Teen Wolf and Supernatural btw


End file.
